


just a bit obsessive

by pin8appl3



Series: just a bit college au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Threesome - F/M/M, Wow, cant believe this is all about block men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/pseuds/pin8appl3
Summary: this fic has been deleted, sorry!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jimmy Donaldson & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: just a bit college au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176362
Comments: 112
Kudos: 816





	just a bit obsessive

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> this is a quasi-sequel to just a bit hidden, but you don’t have to read just a bit hidden to understand this one. if you want to go check it out, it’s on my profile!
> 
> this is an ADAPTATION of an online book, i’ve adapted and edited it to fit the ship. this is not my property and i will immediately take it down if asked!
> 
> didn’t think i’d have to put this in, but please DO NOT upload my fics onto wattpad or other sites. just a bit hidden was unfortunately stolen and uploaded there so PLEASE don’t do that it’s really frustrating. if you do see any copies of this fic on those sites, please let me know immediately ty!
> 
> let’s get this show on the road. here we go again!

hey everyone, i’m taking down this adaptation bc i don’t feel like it’s transformative enough to justify keeping it up, so i’m deleting it out of respect for the author you can find the original fic called “just a bit obsessed” by alessandra hazard on amazon, it is a paid book tho so go support it! 

thanks for reading, dm me on twitter @pin8appl3 for an explanation of why, the link to where i got it, or whatever u need :)


End file.
